


Let Me

by enchantedvelvetlove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedvelvetlove/pseuds/enchantedvelvetlove
Summary: It's the holiday season and it's cold. They say that hot chocolate will always warm you up, but maybe there's a better alternative.





	Let Me

Honestly, Donghyun thinks, there's nothing like spending the holidays with your friends. Throwing his gloved hands in his pockets, he couldn't help but chuckle when Jibeom slipped over his own feet again. Jaehyun tried to help the other boy up but only succeeded in faceplanting next to Jibeom. Bomin and Joochan were too busy discussing tactics behind their snow fort, setting up for the snowball fight that was bound to happen sooner or later.

The sun's illuminating glow beautifully contrasted the snow's milky color, decorating it with tinges of gold and ruby.

Even with the beautiful landscape in front of him, Donghyun burrowed himself further into his seven layers of clothing, lightly shivering. Jibeom and Jaehyun had stopped trying to get up, instead making snow angels on the ground. Donghyun didn't think they were going to make it inside any time soon.

Bomin and Joochan had gone silent, but it was quickly ruined when they finally came bursting out from behind their fortress, pelting Jibeom and Jaehyun with snowballs. Unknown to Bomin however, Joochan had quickly abandoned him, taking a seat next Donghyun and watching as Jibeom and Jaehyun quickly tackled Bomin into a pile of snow.

"Traitor!" Bomin called out, but his screams were quickly muffled by Jibeom shoving his face into the bottom of a snowman.

Donghyun couldn't help but admire Joochan's lithe figure as the same-aged male took a seat near him. Joochan smiled softly at the other male, wrinkling his nose as another breeze washed over them, burrowing his face further into his scarf. Donghyun lets out a gentle laugh at the cute expression, tipping his head to the side as he smiles at Joochan fondly.

"It's cold," Joochan whines, shaking his cutely.

"It is," Donghyun agrees passively, eyes still on the cute male beside him.

"Can we have hot chocolate?" Joochan's eyes light up.

"Sure. Should we ask if they want to come?" Donghyun gestures to the rest of their friends still playing in the snow. Jibeom and Jaehyun had managed to stuff Bomin inside of a snowman, Jaehyun pulling out his phone to take selfies with varying angles.

"Nah, I think they'll be good," Joochan shrugs as he drags Donghyun from the park bench.

They walk side by side down the icy pavement, hands locked together. Joochan insists that it's so they don't fall over. Donghyun shrugs, not completely believing him but not missing the light blush that decorates Joochan's face.

"I think Jibeom's a mutant. If it gets any colder, his face will keep getting smaller until there's nothing left. Is that okay? I mean, his face is already small enough." Joochan talks aloud.

"If Jibeom's face gets any smaller, I think girls everywhere will just be ashamed of themselves," Donghyun jokes, a grin tugging at his lips. "But I'm sure Jaehyun-hyung will keep them away. He's good like that."

"If you ask me, Bomin's face needs to be smaller." Joochan shrugs like he didn't just burn one of his best friends. Donghyun can only shake his head at the other male's behavior as they enter a quaint cafe, its sign hidden beneath a light layer of snow. "Maybe then he'll be good-looking."

"Don't hold back," Donghyun puts his hands up in defense. "But then what does that make you, hmm?"

"We both know that I'm the best looking in our group of friends," Joochan says it so seriously, but Donghyun can see the glint of humor in his eyes, so he doesn't argue back. Their friendship has come a long way. When they had first met, they couldn't look each other in the eye. Donghyun had been dragged along by Jibeom to one of their weekly hangouts, eventually making friends with the rest of them. But it took a little while longer for him and Joochan to warm up to each other.

"I guess so," Donghyun concedes, sending Joochan a cheeky smile. Joochan rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms.

"You're such a dork,"

"You're just as much of a dork as I am,"

"I know,"

"Go find us a table, I'll get our drinks," Donghyun shoos the other away playfully, pushing Joochan when he refuses to move. Joochan pokes his tongue out as he continues to stand next to Donghyun. "If you don't go, I won't get you anything to drink," Donghyun threatens.

"Oh hush you," Joochan finally saunters away but not without one final bump, laughing as Donghyun rolls his eyes.

The small cafe is more crowded than normal, its seats are filled with teenage girls, small families and people just looking to get away from the snow. Donghyun cringes as he hears slow jazz being played in the background. He's not the biggest fan of jazz music, but he knows Joochan is, looking over to see the other male swaying softly to the music with his eyes closed. Joochan had found them seats near the front of the shop, a small two-person couch with a small table in front of it.

When Joochan had first seen the spot, he immediately made a beeline for it. But when he sat down, there were two girls standing in front of him, sending him scathing glares. He gave them his own icy stare back as he proceeded to make himself comfortable, smiling triumphantly when the girls finally walked away. He unzipped his heavy coat with a quiet but pleasurable sigh, relieved to finally remove a layer of clothing. He proceeded to wipe his clothes clear of any snowflakes he could see, using his nimble fingers to accomplish the job easily. 

When Donghyun finally makes his way over to their table with their hot chocolates in hand, Joochan can feel his body heat up comfortably. Donghyun removes his beanie, letting his brown locks sit messily on his head. Swiping his fringe out of his eyes, he takes a seat next to Joochan who only looks at him affectionately. Joochan's not used to seeing Donghyun with such a dishevelled look but it's rather endearing if he's being completely honest. Donghyun wears this look well, even if he himself doesn't like it.

"This is so comfortable," Donghyun comments with a relieved tone, taking off his own heavy coat before sinking into the couch. He tries to ignore the way his and Joochan's sides are pressed closely together.

"I'm not," Joochan wriggles in his seat, emphasizing the distance between them. "It was much more comfortable when it was only me sitting on here."

"Then get comfortable," Donghyun snorts, handing Joochan his steaming cup of hot chocolate. Donghyun's own drink wasn't as scalding as the others, instead being comfortably warm. 

"You're lucky, you got the last bit of caramel they had for your caramel hot chocolate with extra foam."

Joochan's still not used to the feeling that Donghyun gives him. Donghyun does a lot of small things for him, but it never fails to make Joochan smile, even when it's something small as remembering his coffee order. Donghyun notices the incredulous look on Joochan's face, bumping their shoulders together lazily.

"Are you really that surprised that I remember? If I recall correctly, the first time we went out, you insisted that I memorize your likes and your dislikes." Donghyun smiles.

"I'm not surprised." Joochan insists, taking a sip of his drink. He hums in delight as he tastes the caramel and licks the foam off the top of his lip. Just the way he likes it. "I'm just happy."

Donghyun looks at Joochan like he can't believe the lithe male actually exists. "When was the last time we went out together and I had to get this exact drink for you?"

"Yesterday," Joochan smiles, trying to hide his embarrassed expression by looking down.

"Exactly. And the day before that and the day before that," Donghyun continues on, looking at Joochan with an affectionate look.

"Your hair looks funny," Joochan's eyes land on a particular strand that can never stay in place no matter how hard Donghyun tries.

"Not as funny as yours," Joochan's own hair was quite messy as if he had just woken up.

"But I'm still cute right?" Joochan pouts.

Donghyun leans forward and runs his fingers through Joochan's hair, Joochan closing his eyes in content as it feels like a head massage. When Joochan opens his eyes again, he thinks about the adorable look of concentration Donghyun has on his face as the other male continues to run his fingers through Joochan's hair.

"There we go," Donghyun runs his hand down the side of Joochan's face gently. "Perfect."

"You should be grateful I even let you touch my hair," Joochan pulls out his phone to look at his reflection. "The last time Jaehyun-hyung tried to touch my hair, I bit him."

Donghyun winces as he remembers Jaehyun's hurt expression. The bite mark hadn't gone away for at least a week.

"It's not bad, I guess." Joochan shrugs, pocketing his phone before turning to Donghyun with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "My turn."

Donghyun tries to put up his hands to defend himself, but he's too slow. Joochan's fingers are already in his hair, but why does his chest feel warm? 

Joochan tried to focus on the soft strands in front of him, styling them so that Donghyun doesn't look like a homeless person. But if someone accused him of running his fingers through Donghyun's hair pointlessly, he'd deny everything fervently.

"Am I pretty now?" Donghyun flutters his eyelashes. Joochan tries not to follow the small bits of snow resting on the ends of those eyelashes.

"Not as pretty as me," Joochan counters easily, slowly running his fingers through.

"That's not fair, no one's as pretty as you." Donghyun pouts, but Joochan can feel his heart skip a beat.

"You got that right," Joochan laughs at Donghyun's offended look. Donghyun turns away from Joochan, crossing his arms with a pout. "Hey, I'm sorry,"

"No, you're not,"

"I'm really not," Joochan agrees. Donghyun giggles softly as he finally turns back around.

They sit together in silence, watching as everyone mills about in front of them. But when Donghyun turns to look at Joochan, he can feel that warm sensation in his chest. Joochan turns as well, locking his gaze with Donghyun's. He should feel scared when he sees the passionate look in Donghyun's eyes, but instead, he feels like he's home.

"I think you need to make it up to me," Donghyun pretends to ponder. "How about a kiss? If I stole a kiss, would you be sorry?"

Joochan's heart feels like it's going to fall out of his chest.

"I don't think so,"

"That's good," Donghyun smiles and all of a sudden they're kissing. It's all cold lips and warm mouths but their bodies are heating up and everything feels like it should. It feels like they're at home like they're where they're supposed to be.

When they finally break out, Joochan lets out a soft giggle, nuzzling his face into Donghyun's neck. He's pretty sure his lips are chapped and there's a bit of drool pooling in the corner of his mouth but he's pretty sure that Donghyun doesn't mind.

When Joochan puts their lips together again, he finds out Donghyun definitely doesn't mind.


End file.
